To eliminate the plurality of bulbs in an automobile, it is desirable to provide a central lighting system using one high lumen output light source which provides the light needed for the vehicle through a fiber optic network to operate the various vehicle lamps. One of the key elements for making a central lighting system feasible is to build a high efficiency light collecting device. To effectively couple the light from a small light source [such as a high intensity discharge (HID) bulb] into an optical fiber bundle, it is preferred that the light be converged to a very small focal spot size and a small converging angle in which the fiber optic cable is located. In general, the larger the focal spot size provided, the smaller is the converging angle that can be achieved. However, the larger the cable diameter, the more difficult it is to route the cable through the vehicle. Therefore, small diameter cables are preferable. However, very small diameter cables require much larger converging angles which lead to a high cost of fibers. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a high efficiency light collecting arrangement with relatively small acceptance angles and small opening apertures so that inexpensive small cable sizes can be utilized.